


Bad to the bone

by IObsessOverCartoons



Series: The Evil One [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObsessOverCartoons/pseuds/IObsessOverCartoons
Summary: Louie has always been...an oddball.





	Bad to the bone

Louie has always been..an oddball.

There were things about him that made him different. 

Donald said that those things made him special, unique. 

He wasn't so sure though. 

He tried to hide it. He really did. But sometimes he couldn't control himself. 

It was when he was sent home from school with a bloody beak they decided to do something about it.

Donald did anything that popped into his mind. 

They tried doctors, medicine, and even therapy but no luck.

Donald just hoped that maybe he would grow out of it.

He unfortunately didn't 

When he got older the urges only got stronger 

Louie quickly caught on that something was really wrong with him

He did his best to hide it. It worked for the most part. 

He only would occasionally see questioning and concerned glances when he had a spell. 

It was when he was 9 years old he committed his first murder. 

The urges were so strong that night, all he remembered was seeing red.

There was something about the beautiful red color that blood only had that made him giddy.

He remember one time when he had fell and scraped his knee he looked at the cut but didn't feel any pain.

What he felt was interest. He looked at the rapidly bleeding mark and instead of crying he poked at it. 

The deep red against his pure white feathers only intrigued him more. 

So like any kid would do with such a vibrant color on his hand.

He started painting.

The way the color smeared across his skin entranced him. 

His fun stopped though when his brothers walked out and saw him.

They screamed and got uncle Donald

That day Louie walked back in the house covered head to toe in his own blood.

Huey and Dewey weren't idiots.

They knew something was wrong with the youngest triplet too.

The way uncle Donald was especially careful with the green claded duck as if to prevent from breaking him only raised suspicions.

The triplets were always extreamly close, if one was gone the other two wouldn't function. 

Whatever is wrong with Louie was there business too.

One night when the urges were particularly bad. Louie went out to get air. 

He did this regularly so he didn't even think to tell anyone he was going out.

Louie knew what he was doing was wrong but for some reason that didn't really compel him to stop.

He hummed 

Louie scanned the area looking for a weapon. What he found was an old wooden rod with nails in it.

It looked like it once had been a part of a fence. 

He smiled. Maybe a bit brutal but he could work with it.

He looked around trying to figure out where people might be this time at night.

Another thing that made him dangerous, his street smarts.

Louie was naturally silver tongued. He could manipulate words and make them sound innocent, lure the victim into a false sense of security.

Then, like a snake, he would strike showing his true colors. 

It was amusing to see the confusion and betrayal slowly form on a person's face.

Louie walked into an alley way. He could see a homeless bird sitting counting money.

He smiled to himself. This was the person that would vanish tonight. 

The urges roared at him to finish the job just to see that beautiful color again but Louie liked to take his time, truly relish the feeling.

He slowly crept up on the man.

The bird jumped when louie tapped his shoulder 

"Mind helping another in need?"

The homeless man's hardened eyes softened at the sight of him.

 "For another homeless of course" 

The bird reached out and gave him 20 dollars.

Right when he took it Louie hit him hard with the rod he was hiding in his hoodie. 

Louie swore he heard a gasp behind him but he paid not attention to it. His adrenaline was kicking he he didn't want to stop now.

The man instantly fell and hissed with pain.

He tried to stand up but Louie quickly hit him again this time successfully knocking the homeless bird out. 

A manic smile spread across his face as he prepared the final blow but a voice cut him off.

"Louie! Stop!"

Louie turned and saw Huey and Dewey.

Huey was in tears while Dewey looked horrified and disgusted.

He didn't want his brothers to know 

They'd probably disown him 

Maybe even send him to jail.

"G-guys"

He tried to sound sorry but in all honesty he wasnt.

He hadn't lied to the man he just asked for help. And to the man infact did help.

He help the urges calm down 

It was the mans fault for giving him money. He didn't ask for it. So technically not stealing or lying.

But again that was his brilliant manipulative side speaking 

"Why?"

That shocked him

"..The urges.."

It then dawned on him how truly demented he sounded.

He snorted.

He saw his brothers eyes narrow as they stepped back as louie shifted the bloody rod in his hands.

They were acting like he was a rabid animal.

"What urges?"

Louie really didnt want to explain. He didnt want his brothers, the only people he trusted in the world, to think he's crazy!

He stayed quiet. Looking down at his blood stained body.

He heard a quiet sigh

"We'll deal with this tomorrow...let's go home"

They all three walked home without a single word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My little spin in what makes Louie the evil triplet.  
> Hhh really edgy


End file.
